Metro-The First
by Aren serathy
Summary: "You reap what you sow, Artyom. Force answers force, war breeds war, and death only brings death. To break this vicious circle one must do more than just act without any thought or doubt." The course of a lifetime can be defined by the actions of a single moment. When Artyom finds he doesn't have to be alone anymore he will find out just how far he will go to defend his new familly
1. Chapter 1-Enlightenment

Disclaimer this lovely little chapter is a rewrite of the original. This is being written because the original version of this was way to short, and poorly written for my new taste. TLDR the original was UUUUUUUUGLY. Now unto the actual content, the only part that anyone besides the original five followers actually cares about.

Artyom stood solemnly on the highest point of Ostankino tower, the wind howling around him like the sorrow in his heart as he looked at the creature in front of him, watching it breathing it's last before him. It was one of the creatures known as the Dark ones, the very same creatures he had set out to destroy not more than a week prior. Now one of them lay dead before him, and all he could feel was sorrow.

In his fool's journey he had been so certain in his goals, that it was the right thing to do. He had left his home to besiege Polis for aid, and when they denied he had aided the Spartan rangers in finding the D6. He climbed the tower carrying what he thought was the last hope of humanity on his shoulders. He fought off the desperate last assault of the Dark one who had followed him up the tower. He never truly doubted himself until it, on its deathbed had said but three words. "We want peace!"

That's all it took. In the last seconds before the launch that would forever wipe the threat to humanity's survival from the world, he took aim and fired…

At the targeting system.

Before his very eyes the machine tumbled down the side of the tower. His revolver, his constant companion fell from his hands as he looked down upon them. What had he done! That was the only chance to save his home.

As he looked up to the world around him it faded from his sight, the tower, the sky, even the stale, filtered, smell of the air faded around him replaced with a sight he never thought he'd see again. The sky was a clear blue, nary a cloud in sight as he looked to the sight in front of him, an endless sea of green in the background. none of this mattered however compared to the beautiful sight in front of him, his mother's face. He finally managed to find something to say, but all he could find was naut more then three words "Mom, I'm scared."

Scared of the of the future, scared of what he had done, and scared of saying goodbye. A single tear fell from his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and said the words he had missed for so long.

"Artyom, don't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of now." The look in her eye held no anger, no fear, nor any form of judgement.

As the scene began to fade he wept, his soul laid bare. he looked to the new dark one that had appeared before him as he fell to his knees. His mother's face, a sight he said time and time again that he would sell his soul for, at any place, at anytime, had been brought back to him. he gave a mirthful chuckle, n a way he supposed, he did.

* * *

Stairs, by god colonel Miller hated stairs. He hated them before the apocalypse, and he hated them now. A stabbing pain worked its way through his side as he walked the thirtysomething flights of stairs down Ostankino. Leaning heavily on the arm of the ranger next to him he walked, he walked and he prayed.

He prayed for the boy named Artyom, alone at the top of the tower to complete the mission so many had died for.

He met the boy but three days ago. He remembered his first thoughts as Ulman dragged him into his office being that the boy looked like hell. When he had fallen over in front of him after handing him Hunters token he had been wrought with concern for the boy, said boy being not much older than his currently AWOL daughter.

The reason for the boys episode had gone unexplained after a trip to the Polis infirmary, but only served to give weight to his story.

The Dark ones, creatures taller than any man, with jet black skin, creepier than a person turned inside out, and worse yet able to kill a man without even touching him.

When he had taken this news to the counsel the boy was dismissed, and he had been made a laughingstock for supporting his claims. He was beyond furious, nigh outraged at their reaction. Here before them had come a boy who had gone through the very pits of hell to beseech them for aid, and what had the fat pigs so ignorant as to be incapable of even pointing out the business end of a gun do? Shove their collective heads so far up their asses they could have reached the surface.

"Colonel Miller Sir?" His impromptu crutch chimed in. "Do you think he can do it? I mean no offense sir, but he's just a boy"

"I don't know my friend I don't know." He knew he shouldn't say that, a leader cannot express doubt in front of his men, but at this point he didn't know what to believe. Could the boy finish walking the path Hunter had set him out on? He thought as he was laid down while the remainder of his men attempted to flip the truck upright.

His answer came sooner than he thought in the form of a loud metallic crash.

He and two of the rangers who had finished lifting the truck turned around to see what had made the noise. What they saw was the horrific sight of the targeting system, turned into a pile of useless scrap. The Only targeting system for the D6 ballistic missiles was now a hunk of junk in front of him.

"Colonel Miller sir," Ulman called on his headset. Unconcealed panic in his voice. "We lost contact with Artyom. What's going on down there."

"Ulman I'm sorry my friend. Artyom is gone," Was the only reply Ulman received, an unconcealed finality permeating the statement.

"Ha, ha, good one colonel….You're not joking are you," the comedian of the group sobered instantly. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Pavel, Danilla, Stephen, now Artyom! Why the fuck do people keep dying on me?" he swore over the radio.

"Don't start dividing my gear up just yet" a voice came over the radio.

 **A beat passed**

"Holy shit!" Came Ulman's voice over the radio "Ha Ha I knew he was alive! Boris. pay up!

* * *

Now this is something I'm not disgusted at posting. Now if I could actually crank these out at a decent pace. That. Would. .


	2. Chapter 2-Exhibition

As his senses returned to him Artyom soon realized that he wasn't at the tower anymore. In a few moments his mind soon put together where he was. The botanical gardens, home of the Dark ones.

 _ **Do not feel sad. They fear what they don't understand**_

The gravity of what had happened hit him like a librarian's punch. The Spartan Rangers, Miller, his comrades in arms had just tried to kill him. All because what, His eyes now looked a bit different? Anger began to fill him but quickly fled. As soon as the moment passed he realized something was wrong?...He wasn't wearing a gas mask! Panic soon filled his mind as he began to gasp for air when a familiar voice again filled his mind. One that he remembered from long ago.

* * *

 _He was young no more than 10 years old at the time, when he and two friends had gotten the idea to "go see the sun". It was a foolish idea, one born from childhood naivety. They had gone down the tunnel to the great hermetic door. Slipping on gas masks as the door screamed bloody murder as it kicked up dust, while rusted hinges cried like banshees. As soon as it had started it stopped, the door to a whole new word had opened._

 _The first thing to batter their senses was the blinding light streaming in blinding them momentary as their light deprived eyes were harshly forced to adjust. Quickly following however was the eclipsing joy of childhood excitement, they did it; they made it to the surface they were just like the stalkers now heroes of the metro. In the pure bliss they ran up the stairs into the abandoned office building that lead to the botanical gardens._

 _The joy that they were experiencing however, was like the blooming of a flower, never to last. The howling of a watchman pack saw to that._

 _Artyom's friends ran in panic somewhere in his terror frozen mind he saw one of them pounced and dragged off never to be heard from again. Soon the reaper came for him. But when deaths gaping maw opened before him time seemed to come to a crawl as a creature he in his young mind would come to call an angel appeared. Grabbing the watchman intent on swallowing him whole the creature tossed it aside knocking another away with an invisible hand. The herd having been expecting an easy meal soon quickly fled after the "angle" knocked away two more of their number unprepared to be faced with this unexpected threat they ran. Soon Artyom and the angle where the only ones there. His young mind bringing up the last words his mother had said to him._

" _Don't be afraid Artyom There's nothing to be afraid of now" she had said before herding him to the station leading into Moscow's metro_

" _Don't leave Mom" He pleaded his mind terrified and confused_

 _He looked at the creature next to him filled with sadness he cried "I'm all alone now"_

 _At to him the creature replied_ _**You're not alone; You're the first**_

* * *

 _ **Be calm! Breathe! Breathe!**_

Slowly but surely as he calmed down he began to breathe."how is this possible I should be dead." He asked looking up to the creature standing next to him. The being that had saved him when his so called comrades had tried to put him down like a rabid dog. It stood a full two feet taller than a grown man with skin black as midnight. Such a creature would terrified most men stiff, even Artyom himself had set out to destroy them before remembering that they're one of the few things he had left to call family. Ever since that fateful day when he first adventure to the surface for the first time over a decade ago.

 _ **A gift. For a friend.**_ The creature responded plainly.

"Then I suppose I am in your debt my friend, I'm alone once more" replied Artyom somberly.

 _ **Not alone. return to where you started a friend waits. We will wait.**_

"The gate to the gardens leads to exhibition station of course, thank you."

He couldn't quite tell but Artyom swore that the Dark one before him was smiling.

* * *

Anatoly was currently scared shitless, why? Because he was currently assigned to "watch the back gate and call for backup if anything too big for flame to ward off shows." Easy except the last time something had come through that tunnel it left eight better trained men then him in the hospital, minds shattered.

He was taken out of his self terrorizing when he heard the can alarms going off repeatedly. _When off way too much to be just one creature, but a_ _horde_ _would make a_ _whole lot of_ _noise on its own._

"Wwwho goes there. I'm warning you try anything and and I'll shoot." The man trembled out. Tho with that tone of voice he'd be hard pressed to scare a small child

"You wouldn't shoot your favorite drinking buddy now? would you Anatoly?" Called out a voice Anatoly hadn't heard in far too long a time.

"Artyom, is that you" called out Anatoly _please be Art_ _y_ _om and not bandits_ _PLEASE DON'T_ _BE BANDITS_ he cried in his mind.

"No this is not Artyom. People of the metro we are. The invisible watchers." Giggling like a child a man stepped out of the shadows. Wearing warm clothing and combat boots, standard clothing for a stalker but one thing caught his eye, the pair of sunglasses on the mans face.

"Ahaha stop fucking with me man" holding out his hand to hoist his long lost friend up onto the platform.

"Can't blame me with that, swear you might want to check your pants after that performance." Said the man trying, and clearly failing to contain the grin fighting to plaster itself his face

"Ah screw you I wasn't scared." Anatoly lied through his teeth. Admittedly however he was praising his lucky stars something friendly had come through the back gate.

"Riiiight" Childed Artyom "Not scared, just like that time you wouldn't leave your room because the monsters would find you?"

"OK then while you're taking my pride, _and_ my dignity, would you like anything else?"Anatoly mocked.

"Actually there is one thing old friend." Artyom replied. "I need to see my uncle do you know where he is old friend?"

After asking this question Anatoly's face notably darkened. "Alex? Same place as always since you left. Tending to the Dark ones victims" He replied glumly. "There's a rumor going around that the council is debating putting them out of their misery.

It was true after being exposed to the horrific creatures those men weren't much use to anyone, well aside from their loved ones having a constant state of worry. Anatoly really couldn't think of a fate much worse than having one's mind taken, to be left in such a state, robbed of even a good death. "Hey didn't you leave to get Polis to deal with…" as he came out of his mind, back to the moment he noticed the person he was talking to had vanished. "What in the hell?"

* * *

As Artyom was opening the door to the medical ward the rank smell of antiseptic assaulting his (now much better) senses, a familiar voice reached his ears, however there was little of the joy that Artyom remembered.

"Two patients have already died from natural causes, sustaining their suffering is starting to drain more resources than we have. To ask anymore of Hanza would put us in dept to them" the voice said as Artyom opened the door deliberately making more noise then he had grown accustomed to making.

"Who is this I said I was not to. Be. Distur…."Alex however was cut of from his verbal lashing when he saw what, or rather who had walked through his door. "Artyom my boy is it you, is it really you?"

Artyom however simply smiled I'm home uncle, I'm home" that was all he managed to say before he was enveloped in a crushing hug that would make a librarian blush, and was promptly slapped

"Do not know how worried I was? A ranger came the other day he said a dark one had taken your mind and they had put you quote "Out of your misery" end quote do you know how that made me…" Alex however stopped speaking when he saw his stepson's obviously distressed reaction to the mention of the Spartan Rangers, "Artyom are you alright?" He asked with his face now riddled with concern.

Artyom however took a breath clenching and unclenching his hands before calming down enough to speak They tried to kill me uncle; They where my comrades in arms! All for what because I second guessed committing genocide!?

Alex's eyebrows probability would have reached the surface after that statement had they not been attached to his face. "What what do you mean they tried to kill you, genocide? Boy what are you talking about? Please. explain." He half asked, half shouted.

Artyom sighed before continuing clearly not looking forward to telling this story.. "Uncle you already know I had been having dreams during the days preceding when the Dark ones first appeared yes?"

Alex had a look of deep thought as he recalled "Yes I do. If I recall correctly your dreams looked happy in the days before the attacks; you would sometimes mutter about "The angels coming to save us"."

"And you remember the day of the attack I had the same dream turn into a nightmare right when the first shots were fired yes?"

Alex tilted his head in confusion "Artyom where is this going?"

Artyom simply shook his head while reaching for his sunglasses "Uncle, they wanted peace"

Alex's face briefly showed surprise filling Artyom with fear of a similar reaction to the Spartan Rangers, but the surprise soon quickly turned to curiosity. "Artyom what happened to your eyes?"

"A gift from the Dark ones. You called them "Hovo novis" yes?"

* * *

 **This update was brought to you in part by my replaying last light twice over and massive amounts of headbanging.**

 **Anyway now that this is out I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one Fghooo you are the reason I got to pounding this out**

 **As for the people who followed and or favorited this story please take the time to leave a review no matter how short it helps give this story more visibility, hell I'll even take hate mail**

 **Till next time (que Into sunset from lastlight)**


	3. Chapter 3-Lost

_**Little disclaimer here. Yes I know a year passes before the start of last light. Yes I know the Nazis kill "freaks" on sight but for the sake of the plot I'm taking some liberties.**_

Artyom was in short exhausted. After reuniting with his stepfather, he had been subjected to numerous questions, and a battery of medical tests. Compounding with his stress, sleep deprivation, and malnutrition from his journey he was ready to pass out…. again. Still he was happy to be welcomed back with semi open arms, after all it could have been worse?

" _*Homo novis* not hovo. Artyom" Alex sighed the man pinching the bridge of his nose stress radiating from the man. This reaction deeply concerned Artyom, Had eight days without him really robbed him of so much of his happiness? Normally such a mistake would have earned him an ear full for not "paying attention when he should be learning" his worries were of no consequence, however once the questions started...and the tests._

After all that Artyom had only one on his mind, sleep, and after a week of catching a few winks on whatever was around at the time his cot felt like a little piece of paradise. Until he started to dream.

* * *

As he slept he began to feel a familiar tugging sensation in the back of his mind, that he had learned was the Dark ones either collectively or individually trying to contact him

The first thing he felt when the vision started was fear, unrelenting pure fear.

"Get that creature Блядь! Whatever you do don't kill it comrade Korbut wants it alive" a voice shouted

 **Please help. Scared**

Something was off about the mental voice, while a Dark one's voice was normally either raspy, or flat this one's voice was lighter almost like a….A child!

He woke up with a shock sweat glistening on his brow, heart pounding. A child why a child? His mind flashed back to Sasha the little boy he had saved in hole station. The boy had lost those closest to him but it still didn't stop him from looking at the world in wonder (A.N actually tearing up here)"mama I saw the sky". Children were innocent, always able to love a world that did its best to spurn them. Not that It mattered, even children hated by their parents still wanted to love, and understand them.

Artyom knew one thing not a chance in hell was he letting anyone hurt the little one. He had to move, quickly From what he could tell from the vision it was somewhere on the outskirts of the gardens. What was a child doing that far out? Regardless time to get moving.

Pistol? check

Rifle? check

hellsing? Check

Time to go.

* * *

The sun was just barely rising when he reached the spot from his vision. It was plainly obvious something had happened here casings and spent shotgun shells littered the ground, haphazard footsteps scattered about, their wide gate suggesting whoever left them had been running. It wasn't however the signs of battle that raised the hackles on his neck, no this was a feeling he knew a feeling almost like he was being watched.

 _CRACK_

The sound of a gunshot immediately sent Artyom running for the nearest source of cover, in his case a concrete road divider. Yep he was being watched alright, by a god damn sniper no less. After ducking behind what he hoped would be solid cover, He began to check himself for injury. His attention was quickly drawn to the rifle slung across his chest more so the large bullet wedged in the ejection port insuring it would never fire again. Even in death Bourbon was still looking out for him.

"Guess we're even мой друг"

Anyway survival first sentimentality later. Considering he hadn't heard or been killed by a follow up shot it was safe to assume he had broken line of sight. Damn it what was going on here! First someone trying to capture a little one, and now a sniper trying to blow his damn head off! Regardless he needed to do something but what? His cover was minimal, help was nowhere to be found, and even he knew better then to look to see if the sniper was still there. He started looking for something he could use to get out of this situation all he could see however was plant life, a broken gas mask, and a red barrel marked…..flammable

"God damn it"

 _CRACK_

* * *

To describe what Anna was feeling right now would take four words. "I told you so" she knew better, however then to say that to her father. Here he had gone along and trusted some random tunnel rat's word, against the will of the council mind you and gotten good men killed. Not to mention said rat had stabbed them in back at the moment of truth. It didn't matter if Hunter trusted the boy or not, the discovery of D6 was the only reason he wasn't out of a job.

She was broken out of her mental list of her father's recent "king of all fuck ups" as she liked to call it, when she heard her name being called.

"Anna, Ulman you two will be scouting the perimeter of the botanical gardens. If you see the traitor you know what to do. under no circumstances are you to enter the gardens themselves, I can't lose both of you"

"Looks like we're partners, can I get a kiss for good luck?"

Lovely absolutely lovely. Her father messes up, and what does he do? Sends her to fix it. Why does she have the feeling that this was her punishment for looking for Hunter without asking for permission?

Yes yes it was.

Thus here she was sitting in a crows nest freezing her ass off with Ulman making her want to shoot her own brains out of a change.

"I'm just saying when it appeared on the footage it didn't have any junk, how do you think they, you know reproduce."

Annnnd that's her breaking point. "The same way you will if you don't shut the hell up! You ignorant inbred soft headed argh!"

"Who calm down there I was just making conversation no need to threaten castration by bullet"

Good lord if she didn't see something to shoot soon the order will be writing their first friendly fire incident. Luckily for Ulman's genitals movement up ahead caught her eye

"Something is moving up ahead, going to move for a better line of sight" ah her "favorite part" while climbing was a useful skill to get a line of sight, it was a pain in the ass in practice. A single gust of wind was more than sufficient to make her hold on for dear life. Regardless she hoisted herself up onto her new position and took aim. What she saw through her scope surprise her. It seems her day was looking up.

"Let's see how well you run rabbit"

 _Crack_

* * *

 **Oh god I did it again didn't I. I swear I don't try to end on cliffhangers it's just they make good segways to the next chapter. Anyway as you can see I'm trying to go into the plot of last light with our little twist here (I blame my lack of ideas) again I know a year happens from 2033 to LL but even in cannon it was probably boring ranger grunt work, so yeah the plot has moved up, if it bugs you too much just** **pretend he spent a year in exhibition, either way heil Reich! (side note since I now have the plot of last light to use as a reference point chapters should be getting a bit longer)**


	4. Chapter 4-Pavel

Intense ringing filled his ears in the aftermath of the explosion. Try as he might he couldn't find the strength to move his body, the only result of his effort to move was agonising pain throughout his abdomen.

He only had enough strength to attempt to fight off the pounding in his mind, He only heard one thing before the heel of a marching boot struck his head.

"Guten morgen!"

* * *

The first thing Artyom felt when he once more regained consciousness was pain. In hindsight probably the best outcome from having a barrel explode next to him, along with his cranium being stomped on

"So what do we have here corporal?" A voice asked, the tone filled with disgust and apathy to the point of making Artyom's skin crawl, definitely an Officer.

The room he was restrained was small, and dark, dried blood caked the wall. Behind him was a tunnel smelling of a mass grave. None of this compared to the sight in front of him, what he saw made him lose all hope.

Nazis. The last encounter he had with them he only escaped do to encountering Ulman and his friend the late Pavel. That was another death on his ill found mission, another person dead over his foolishness.

"Two Reds, a suspected mutation, and a ranger with a confirmed mutation of the eyes, along with a small mutant the size of a child. Hër Officer" a less confident voice straight to the point, a conscript probably.. This didn't bode well, with his eyes, and the little one being what he was they would certainly be killed if they couldn't escape.

"Very good, let us get the suspected mutant out of the way." The officer spat, his aging face showing little more than hatred turning to scrutinize one of the other prisoners. A young man with brown hair a little younger then Artyom looked at the officer terrified, and for good reason too, a suspected mutation in Reich territory only meant a painful death, the only reason Artyom could think of as to his survival was the fact they had probably seen Hunters ranger token on him, and taken him for a ranger which he _was_ in a sense, emphasis on _was_.

"You are on trial for being suspect in the distribution of corrupted genes." The officer stated in a scripted tone that suggested he was more than used to saying this.

The man _probably_ scratch that _definitely_ knowing what was going on began borderline incoherently objecting "You can't do this I'm a Hanza citizen! I have ri-" _Slap_

"Shut up! You're not in Hanza. Now if your skull measures the correct proportions you are free to go. Corporal?" The officer said coldly, before turning to the conscript next to him.

"152 by…. 273" hër officer

The officer only grinned before speaking "let's look at the chart shall we?" The nazi didn't do more than give the chart a glance before speaking "let's see here. Congratulations! you're a mutant." Was all he said before raising his pistol while turning away.

"Wait! No! Please!"

 _Bang_

"Take this one to the garbage shoot" was the only response the officer gave to his cold blooded execution.

"Hey you hey hey" one of the reds whistled trying to get Artyom's attention, before the officer turned around, unfortunately there wasn't time. Before the interrogation continued

"Now we have you, the ranger, and the mutant, all caught in the same net. To some this might look like simple coincidence. I however do not believe in coincidences. Now what was your mission in the gardens. Tell me and I might let you live." Was the simple demand, not that it was a genuine offer even children know, no one ever leaves a nazi prison camp alive.

"Fuck you nazi bitches" The red soldier being questioned snarled spitting at the nazi's boots , every fiber of his being emanating defiance. Artyom had to give credit to the man, do not go gentle indeed.

The officer didn't show anything before emotionlessly raising his pistol uttering only one word "Classy"

"Glory to the red line! Long live Comrade Moskvin…"

 _BANG_

Artyom tried not to look, but it was impossible not to notice the growing puddles of blood seeping on the floor. How did a person become so callus, so numb, that ending another's life in cold blood became so easy. Whatever it took, he hoped to whatever higher power existed, that he never reached it.

The nazis however took little notice before continuing onto the next prisoner the red who had tried to tell Artyom something mear moments ago "Now are you going to cooperate with me or will you join your lovely Comrades in death?" The officer demanded annoyance finally making it's way unto his hatred mired face.

"Nononono! wait! Wait! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just not here with the others they'll kill me if they know I talked!" The unknown red quickly spoke. What was his plan? He had to have one, there was not a chance in hell that he actually believed the nazis would just let him go?

The officer only had a smug grin "Take him to the other chamber I will interrogate him personally later." was all he said before turning his attention to Artyom. "Normally Reich does not interfere in the orders affairs but we have you, the reds, and the mutant all caught in the same net. I ask of you the same question."Now, ranger freak,"I will count to three, and you will tell me what I want to know, or you will die." Behind him however Artyom noticed something, the remaining red was moving his bindings up and down on the pipe behind him.

"One" a rope came loose as the conscript came closer

"Two" a flash of metal came from a sleeve

"Three" The conscript got a knife in the gut as the officer turned around

"GET THE OFFICER" the red screamed at Artyom, wasting no time in swinging his bound hands, Knocking the officer on the side of the head, Artyom was horrified however when the clubbing meant only to disrupt the mans shot had knocked him out cold. He could only stare at his hands as thoughts raced through his mind. How had he done that, his hands were bound and he hadn't even made a proper fist, yet somehow he had enough strength to knock a grown man out? Such strength was inhuman.

"Hey chuvak you there?" The man's voice broke whatever spell his mind was under bringing his attention back to the moment. "Nice right hook man, your spartan yes? Well I'm a red as you can tell, look I know our superiors are not on the best of terms right? Well I say fuck them, we grunts have to stick together how about it?" Artyom simply nodded before presenting his bindings to the man to cut him loose. "Don't talk much do you eh chuvak?" The man asked with an inquisitive look on his face "You can still speak right? Bastards wouldn't be asking questions if they took your tongue no?" His inquisitive look shifting to one of concern, as he finished slicing through the ropes.

"No they didn't" Artyom replied shortly, still shaken by the turn of events. Once again he had been at the mercy of the nazis, once again he had been saved by a stranger the last time this had happened one of his saviors had died.

"Good to hear it my friend, now here, take the knife, here keep it." The Man responded a grin overtaking his features. Before moving to the door that blocked the exit to their cell. "Let's see here a tak tak tak." he muttered while looking over the door obstructing their escape. "Agh Blyad, electronic magnetic lock! We aren't picking or breaking out this way." He observed grimly before perking up like the proverbial light bulb had lit up in his head."Wait a minute what was that they said about a garbage shoot?" turning around to face the back of the cell "Ah here it is" he declared pulling a leaver that opened the shoot, the rank scent of decay in the cell gaining new vigor from that of the shoot.

The man showing no signs of distaste at the smell, simply flashed what was quickly becoming a trademark grin at Artyom before jumping into the disposal shoot.

* * *

Hey _Ducks under bullets, gredades, a hellsing bolt, and a baby lurker..._ Tuff crowd. Ok I'm not gonna lie I don't really put as much effort in this as I should. I've found out having an idea for a scene is easy. Writing it out how ever is not so much. I've kinda been caught between rewriting earlier chapters, and working on newer ones,

BUT good news a friend of mine has agreed to proof read my half baked turds every other friday. I'm not gonna promise a update schedule, but I might be able to get one out every few months now. _Gets throwing knife to the shoulder_ I'm gonna show my self out...


End file.
